Give It A Chance
by Davies'Girl
Summary: Castle is going camping with two hormonal teenagers and a stuffy economist, and needs backup. Can he convince Beckett to give roughing it a chance? And maybe give him another one too?
1. The Request

**So, this is my first attempt at Castle fanfic. I've only recently become a fan of the show and thought I'd try my hand at writing these fascinating characters. If anyone is interested in this story, please let me know and I'll be happy to keep going. I'm a poor updater though and I can't promise that new chapters will be up quickly, but I'll do my best. **

**Disclaimer: No ownership, no profit, just for fun. **

* * *

Kate Beckett glanced up from her computer after what felt like hours. After a quick look at her cell phone she realized that it really had been hours and it was definitely time to head home. She looked at Castle's empty chair and the worn copy of 'Taken by the Fourth Kind' sitting on the edge of her desk. She smiled to herself, remembering Castle's enthusiastic assertions that there was no doubt that aliens played a part in their victim's demise. He could be such a child...and she wouldn't change him for the world.

She quickly glanced around for her coat before remembering that it was still thrown across the couch in the break room. Heading that way she reflected on the nature of their case, the grisly condition of the remains and the stress that naturally accompanied dealing with mysterious, ambiguous agents that seemed hell-bent on making her job ten times harder than it had to be.

Once again she thanked whoever it was out there that was looking out for her that Castle had come back when he did.

It was hard to imagine doing her job without him anymore. Yes, they would still close cases and put murderers behind bars, but the pessimism and the weight of the world attitude that she had a reputation for before he had appeared, would certainly return if she didn't have him making her less than rosy job a little more bearable.

She stopped short as she entered the break room.

"Castle?"

He continued to snore away on the couch and she took a quick moment to simply look at his peaceful face.

"Castle!" She said, a bit more forcefully.

"Hmm…what?" He mumbled, rolling over and burrowing into the corner of the couch.

She almost laughed out loud.

"Castle, what are you doing here?"

He finally rolled over and opened bleary eyes. " Beckett?...What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's what I just asked you."

He pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked around, realization dawning on him. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah. Now that you're all caught up, I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?"

He looked confused for a minute. "Just give me a second. I had a question to ask you."

"Why didn't you ask me earlier? I can't believe you waited around all night just to ask me a question. "

"I didn't want to bother you and I figured I'd just lay down for a second while you finished up, but I guess that second turned into…" he glanced at the clock, "…wow, into three hours."

"Yeah, you've been there for awhile and that couch isn't very comfortable."

"My back definitely agrees with you." He turned hopeful eyes on her.

"Don't even bother Castle. I'm not giving you a massage."

"Damn you and your mind reading. It was worth a shot."

"You know, it really wasn't. Anyway, now that you have my undivided attention, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well…" he began, looking more than a tad apprehensive.

She felt her stomach plummet. She wasn't going to like this, she just knew it, but he was going to turn on the charm and those puppy dog eyes and she was going to cave. As sure as she knew the sun would rise tomorrow she knew that she wouldn't be able to say no to him.

This was only one of the many terrifying realizations she had come to recently. When she had made the decision at the beginning of the summer that she could and would get over Richard Castle she never thought, not in a million years, that her feelings would be anything less than a breeze to overcome…had she ever been wrong. It seems she had underestimated what she had assumed had been, while an undoubtedly healthy attraction, one that determination and some concerted effort could conquer.

She had Josh now, but it wasn't Josh who bought her a hamburger almost every evening and made her smile when her cares and worries threatened to pull her into their undertow. It wasn't Josh that looked at her with eyes brimming with affection and pride when she cracked a case and slapped the cuffs on another one of New York's scumbags. It was Richard Castle, it was always him.

She sighed, resigned. "What do you want Castle?"

"Well, you see. My dinner with Ashley's parents was, by some weird twist of fate, a success."

Oh. That was unexpected.

"Really? I though you said you bombed. Didn't you get my call half way through dinner and then leave them sitting there with your mother? Wouldn't that alone have sealed the deal?"

He smiled at that.

"You'd think so. Apparently they overhead our conversation and I am now one of the most fascinating people they've ever met."

"Well, good for you. What does this have to do with me?"

He looked down at his hands before looking up at her.

"They want to come on our camping trip next weekend, and I can't be alone with those people..."

Oh no.

"No Castle." She cut him off. Maybe if he never got to finish the question they could pretend that he never had the thought in the first place.

She started to back away and he stood up to follow her. She couldn't do this.

"Please Kate. I can't spend the whole weekend with them. Alexis will be off with Ashley and I can't talk about economics for seventy two hours. Please, I need backup! Don't send me in there alone and unarmed. You wouldn't be so heartless."

"They can't be that bad," she said, scrambling.

"You haven't met them yet."

Yet! What did that mean? Too many thoughts whorling around in her head.

"Castle," she groaned. "Please don't ask me to do this."

He looked her in the eye and said three words that would break her.

"I need you."

As he pled with her to go she knew one thing for certain. Accepting his offer would mean a lot more, at least to her, than agreeing to a weekend of sparing him from the company of Ashley's parents. One didn't just tell one's boyfriend that one was going away with another man for a weekend. If she said yes the implications would be monumental. To accept would be tantamount to admitting to herself what it was that she really wanted, and was she ready for that?

Could she do that?

She had seen it lately. The signs, the little things he did for her, the markers that had popped up everywhere last year, were reappearing at an alarming rate as they spent more and more time together. They both might have had significant others, but they weren't fooling anyone.

What was he really asking from her?

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"That serious."

"I really want you to go with me. It could be fun. We'll swim, hike, make s'mores…make more s'mores. Please, if the offer of chocolate and my company don't work, then I've got nothing left."

"Why not take Gina?" She nearly choked on the words.

That gave him pause.

"She's not really the camping type. I took her back when we were married, just me, her and Alexis. It was like watching the 'The Parent Trap'. It wasn't pretty."

"You've seen 'The Parent Trap'?"

"Seriously Beckett?"

"Dumb question. I thought Alexis and Gina got along."

"Alexis makes it work…for me, but she's never made a secret of how good she feels Gina is for me…not at all. The Taylor Swift tickets softened her a little, but her loyalties haven't changed. Anyway, Gina and I have kinda been on the outs lately. You know."

She did, probably more than he realized. Her relationship with Josh was already on shaky ground and the warmth that spread through her at the thought that Alexis didn't approve of Gina simply reaffirmed that that unstable ground was about to give way completely.

She felt she had to put a bit more of a fight, for posterity's sake.

"I don't know. I have to look at my calendar and see if I'm even available."

"I'd be forever in your debt."

"I like the sound of that."

He grinned devilishly at her. "Not as much as I do."

She hit him lightly on the arm.

"Go home, go to bed."

"But you haven't answered my question," he whined.

"I'll let you know tomorrow."

"I guess that's only…" he looked at the clock again, "six hours away. Boy, it really is late, isn't it?"

"Yes, and I'm tired."

"Okay, but promise you'll tell me tomorrow? There are some logistics to figure out so I need to know a.s.a.p."

"Yes, you'll have your answer, but not if you keep pestering me," she jabbed playfully.

He nodded and smiled. "Fine, I can be a good boy and wait patiently."

"Picture that."

"Ouch."

He picked up her coat and helped her on with it, softly pulling her hair from the collar, letting his hands linger on her shoulders for a moment. She had to bite back a sigh and again reflected on just how much trouble she was in.

"C'mon Castle. Let's go"

As he followed her out she knew that her mind was already made up and she knew what she had to do.

Could it be that after weeks of struggling with the feelings elicited by Castle's return that things were actually looking up? For all intents and purpose they were two, single people, with an undeniable attraction, spending three days together in the woods.

With two hormonal teenagers and a stuffy economist.

If nothing else it would at least be entertaining.

TBC


	2. Seriously?

**Thank you all so much for the kind words! **

**Now, bear with me please. I want to get to the trip as much as you do, but there are a few things that have to happen first. So, I know they're not in a sleeping bag together yet, but I hope you enjoy this anyway. **

**Feedback is not required, but I'd really love to hear from all of you. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

Kate moved slowly from the elevator to the door of her apartment. She had no energy left. Mentally, physically and emotionally drained, she dragged herself up the stairs and prepared to go to bed.

The moment she lay down though, she knew that sleep would elude her despite her intense fatigue. This was always the way it was when Castle did something that confused her. She would toss and turn for hours going over every word, glance, and gesture. She just couldn't help it. Well, Castle was not going to get the best of her tonight.

She picked up her phone and dialled. After three rings the lucky recipient of her early morning call answered.

"Hello? Kate?" A tired and irritated voice moaned.

Kate got some perverse pleasure out of knowing that someone else was being forced to be awake at this ungodly hour.

"Lanie?"

"No, this is Wong's Chinese Restaurant and you've got the wrong number. I'm going back to bed."

"Lanie wait!"

"Kate, I love you, but it's four in the morning. Can't it wait?"

"I can't sleep."

She heard a long, exaggerated sigh before:

"What did he do now?"

"How do you know it was Castle?"

"You just told me."

"I'm serious."

Another sigh, this one clearly asking how dense she could possibly be.

"Isn't it always?"

Kate remained silent, knowing her best friend was more than right.

"I'm going camping with him."

Insert very long pause.

"I must still be asleep…you're what?"

Kate winced. Did she really sound that crazy?

"He invited me to go camping with him, Alexis, Ashley and Ashley's family…and I'm going."

"Why?"

Trust Lanie to ask the tough questions first.

"Because I want to."

"You want to go spend the weekend with Castle…"

"And Alexis, Ashley and Ashley's parents," Kate interjected.

"…but what about Josh?"

"Josh is great. I like Josh, but he's….what we have, it's…." She trailed off, knowing Lanie would hear the unspoken words.

"He's not Castle."

"No. Lanie, ever since he's come back we've just…we seem to have fallen back into our old habits of finishing each other's sentences, hanging out all day while on cases. I don't know what it is Lanie, but life itself just seems brighter when he's around."

"Thank you Meg Ryan."

Kate groaned. "Please Lanie, this is a big deal for me."

"Honey, I spent the entire summer helping you get over him and…are you sure? I saw his face when you were with Demming. You both got burned last time around. If you go on this trip you're admitting to yourself and him that you want to get on that crazy roller coaster all over again. This isn't like you Kate."

"I know, but since he's come back and I've been with Josh, something has just felt so off. I can't do it anymore."

"Isn't he with Gina?"

"Umm..."

"No?"

"Not really."

"Not really? What the hell does that mean?"

"He said they were kinda on the outs."

"Kinda?"

"Damn it Lanie! You're not helping."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"You just need to be careful."

"I know that."

"I'm serous!"

"I know!"

"Good, because writer boy isn't as suave and nonchalant about his personal life as he'd like us all to think and I don't want to see this blowing up in anyone's face."

"Lanie, whatever happens this weekend…I don't know what that will be, or what I want it to be…I just know that things, the way they are right now, aren't right and I want things to be right. We'll go, we'll swim, eat, hike and we'll have fun. Last summer was hard and I'm not going to jump into anything unless I'm sure. I'm a big girl and I can make rational, informed decisions when it comes to Richard Castle."

"…"

"I'm serious!"

. . .

The next morning Castle could hardly contain himself as he stopped for coffee and rushed into the precinct. He looked around, finally spying Kate deep in thought in front of the murder board. She was thinking hard about something so, not wanting to break her train of thought, he set her coffee down beside her and hung back and waited. The suspense was killing him.

Kate grinned internally, keeping a straight face for the sake of the man watching her intently. He was so easy.

Castle cleared his throat.

"Oh, Castle. I didn't see you there."

"You're too funny detective."

"I know. Can I help you with something?"

"The possibilities are endless," he said dramatically.

"I'm sure."

He looked at her expectantly.

"You know what I want."

"All too well, unfortunately."

Her voice dripped with sarcasm. This is what she loved, the banter, and the easy volley of words between them. Never had she found this anywhere else, with anyone else.

"Okay, now I'm being serious."

"And I can hardly recognize you."

"Fine. I'll ask. Have you made up your mind about next weekend?"

He held his breath; all of his immediate, and possibly long-term, future plans all hinged on this answer. So he was being a bit melodramatic, so sue him. It was her fault.

"Yes."

She loved watching him squirm.

"And?"

"I'll come with you."

"Yes!"

Suffice it to say, the day was a very exciting and very unproductive day for Richard Castle.

. . .

Castle sat at his desk, his laptop open, fingers poised and…nothing. He had nothing. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't believe he'd worked up the nerve to ask her. More than that, he couldn't believe she'd said yes.

He knew he could lie to himself. He could embrace denial with the best of them, but when it came to Kate Beckett that was impossible. He'd asked her to go away with him for a weekend. Sure, they'd be going with Alexis, Ashley and his parents, but still. She had a boyfriend. He had an on-again-off-again ex-wife. What had he been thinking?

Oh yeah, he hadn't. He knew how he'd belt the last few months during the times he'd spent with Gina and he was enough of a realist to recognize that the feelings he had for her didn't hold a candle to the way he felt about Beckett, they never could. He'd tried, but trying to move on was clearly an exercise in futility. He knew when to admit defeat.

He hadn't talked to Gina in days. He was dreading the conversation he knew they'd have to have. He'd never meant to hurt her, but getting back together with her had been a mistake. It hadn't been fair to her to use her to try to get over someone else.

Was he ready to try again?

He'd been hurt once by her before, but if his numerous superficial flings had taught him anything it was that women like Kate were worth fighting for and damn it if he wasn't going to go down swinging.

He was going to do it. He was going to show her that he was worth taking a chance on. Yeah, maybe Josh was the better man, but he was better for her. She had to see it.

"Dad?"

His head snapped up as his daughter walked into his office.

"I called you for dinner three times. Are you alright?"

His eyes darted around the room. Deflect! His daughter didn't need to hear about the problems in his love life…she'd be too interested.

"Sorry pumpkin, lost in the world of Nikki Heat."

"Really?" She asked, a challenge in her voice.

"Really," he said, meeting her gaze defiantly.

She slid behind him before he could shut his laptop.

"Ha! Your document is blank. I knew it. You're not okay!"

"You don't have to sound so happy about that."

"Sorry, heat of the moment. Victory does that to me. Now what's really up?"

"The sky, the Empire State Building, really tall trees…"

"I mean it Dad. You've been quiet all day."

Pausing, he looked at her before blurting out:

"I asked Beckett to come with us on the camping trip."

Alexis looked at him wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…" Unable to hold back his anxieties anymore, all his fears and worries came pouring out of him. "Was that wrong? Should I have let well enough alone? I mean, we're good now and maybe that's fine, maybe that's how it's meant to be, but I can't ignore…" He trailed off, looking at her as if pleading with her to understand.

"Ignore what Dad?" He saw in her eyes the understanding he sought, but knew that she wanted him to say it.

"I really screwed up Sweetheart. You'd never make such a mess of your personal life. I can't ignore the feelings I still have for Kate. I can't ignore the fact that I'm with someone who doesn't make me happy."

She smiled softly at him.

"We all make mistakes Dad. We all have to apologize sometimes and face the consequences of our actions. You'll have to talk to Gina, make things right with her so that you can have a clear conscience if or when you want to try things with Detective Beckett."

It never ceased to amaze him how wise his little girl was.

"Well, I don't have much time to do that."

"What do you mean?"

He couldn't stop his smile.

"She said yes. She's coming with us."

Alexis giggled at his excitement.

"I'm happy for you, Dad."

"Why? She's only coming camping; she didn't agree to marry me or anything."

"I know, but you look really…content. And I haven't seen you smile like that in a long while. You know I like Detective Beckett. I'm glad she's coming and I hope…I hope that whatever it is between you works out."

He knew that, including Beckett and Gina, the last few weeks hadn't really been fair to his daughter either…not that she noticed. She'd been in a whole other world since her and Ashley had started dating.

"Thanks honey, but you know that Beckett coming along to distract me doesn't mean that you and Ashley can just slip off anytime you'd like."

She sighed before getting up and heading back to the kitchen.

"I know Dad and we won't try anything…Ashley's parents will be there."

She disappeared from sight, but he continued to call after her.

"And what am I? Chopped liver? I'll be keeping an eye on you two!"

He smiled. It was nice to see his daughter so happy. Standing up he made his way to the kitchen for some quality time with two of his favourite women, the third of which he hoped was doing something besides freaking out and scrambling for an excuse to back out of the trip.

TBC


	3. Try, Fail, Move On

**Alright, so here's chapter three, probably the last one before they leave. Hope you like it! If you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out. I'm always trying to improve my writing. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Just for fun, not mine, no profit. **

* * *

Kate stared at her phone. Maybe if she stared hard enough she could make it disappear and then maybe she wouldn't have to make this phone call that she'd been dreading for the past few days. It was two days before they were due to leave and she still hadn't called Josh.

_You can do this…you can. Right?_

She might not know what she wanted, but she knew what she didn't want. Whatever happened between her and Castle this weekend, it was clear that things were going nowhere with Josh.

Why?

He was perfect. It was insane how perfect he was and therefore she must be insane for leaving him, but the heart wants what the heart wants…or doesn't want.

What did her heart want? An image of a certain writer popped into her head and while she didn't brush the thought off immediately, there were still lingering feelings of apprehension. There was still Gina, and last summer, and the pain that still accompanied the thought of those longs months, and the fact that she was still attempting to reconcile the image of Richard Castle with the man she was pretty sure was lurking beneath the cavalier exterior. Oh well, she didn't have to make her mind up about him now, or even this weekend.

But she did have to make this call. Damn.

She dialled and let the phone ring. Finally, the answering machine picked up and she let out a pathetic groan. Why couldn't he pick up? She just wanted to get this over with.

"Hey Josh. It's Kate. Just wanted to talk to you about something. Give me a call when you're free. Talk to you later. Bye."

Setting her phone down on her desk she heard the elevators close. She turned her head and spotted Castle making his way over to her.

He looked deep in thought, but since that had never stopped him she roused him from his reverie.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, really."

"So it's only kind of nothing?"

"No, it's something, but it doesn't really mean anything."

"If it doesn't mean anything then how can it be something?"

"I feel like it should mean something and that makes it more something than nothing."

"Why not just accept that it's nothing and move on?"

"If it is nothing then it's a big nothing and at least deserves some acknowledgement."

"So we pause for a moment of silence in honour of…nothing, and then we can get on with our day."

How could such an inane conversation be so much fun?

"But I have to figure out why it doesn't mean anything. I mean I know why, but I just…"

Clearly they were getting nowhere.

"So what's this something slash nothing."

"Alexis saw Gina out with a new guy, another client actually."

Her first instinct was the smile, but she fought that down. That didn't mean she wasn't doing internal fist pumps at the thought that this new piece of information didn't seem to be fazing him.

"Um..sorry."

"No, that's just it. I don't care."

"You don't?"

"No and that's what's actually bothering me. I've been together with this woman twice. She cheated on me once. We've broken up again and I…don't feel anything. I should feel something:anger, loss, bitterness. It just…makes me wonder why I even got back together with her."

Well, he knew why he'd been with her. After his last few days with Kate before the summer he had known that he had to move on, but why did he pick Gina? She could be sweet. She could be kind. She was pretty hot, flirty, flattering… but those weren't traits he looked for anymore, not since he'd been exposed to a woman of much higher quality than he was used to pursuing.

"Oh." Kate fumbled for the right words. "I wouldn't worry about it. You tried again and it didn't work. It happens. I mean, look at me and Josh. What can we do, but try? "

He sighed.

"But after trying so many times, maybe it's just better to give up."

"No!" She winced. Did she have to say that so desperately? He definitely looked taken aback by her outburst.

"No?"

"No," she stated, pushing forward. "It's no reason to stop trying."

Gone was the Kate of last year who would have told Castle that it was better for everyone if no one got their hopes up about happily ever after and it was safer if you simply kept things the way they were…but that was before she thought she might have a vested interest in Castle not giving up.

"Why not?"

"Well…we all deserve to be happy and just because it doesn't come easy doesn't mean that it's not coming. Maybe you just have to be patient and let it come to you."

She scoffed to herself. _What you're asking is that he be patient with you; that he wait for you to make up your mind…but is that fair?_

He looked her in the eye as if searching for the motivation behind her words. She knew she was blushing, but met his gaze.

"I can be very patient when I want to be."

She took a deep breath.

"That's good."

They sat in silence for a moment and she knew that they were sitting in a room full of her colleagues just staring at each other, but she just couldn't bring herself to give a damn.

Standing up, he broke the spell.

"Coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." This was good. She definitely needed a moment to recover.

Turning back to her paperwork Kate surreptitiously watched him out of the corner of her eye, and she couldn't help but be warmed from her head to her toe by the smile of satisfaction plastered across his face.

His grin was infectious and she found herself smiling as she did her work.

Maybe he wouldn't have to be _that_ patient. If things kept going the way they were she didn't think she'd have all that much considering to do.

She was looking forward to the coming weekend a whole lot more than she'd care to admit. The promise of more than a fun, outdoorsy weekend had her anticipation building by the minute.

. . .

Kate sighed and attempted to sink herself even deeper in her bathtub. When she had been apartment hunting after her first place had been so unceremoniously blown up, she had been insistent that she find one with a suitable tub that she could spend hours in after a long day.

Today had been a good day though. She merely wanted to get in a good soak before she had to go through an entire weekend of withdrawal.

This weekend. She couldn't deny that her mind didn't seem to want to settle on anything other than the upcoming three days that she would be spending with Castle and company.

She was still waiting for Josh's call, but her talk with Castle this morning had her feeling a bit better. She had tried. Yes, she'd failed, but didn't they all? There was no crime in realizing that you'd made a mistake, dealing with it and moving on…or going back to a plan that you'd long since thought you'd have to abandon forever.

It seemed that Castle had brought to light a new side of her…the eternal optimist. There were so many things about Castle that should set off every warning bell, siren and alarm in her brain, but she knew that he wasn't entirely to blame for the way things ended at the beginning of the summer, she knew that there was still a spark between them and she somehow knew that no matter what happened, Richard Castle would always be her friend. There could be so much icing on that cake though.

She let her mind drift and for the first time in months didn't stop the thoughts that poured through her mind and heated her body, or the hand that was making its way through the warm water toward….

_Bzzzzzz…_

The vibrations of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts and she grabbed for it as she mentally prepared herself, the caller ID letting her know that her soon-to-be ex boyfriend was finally returning her call.

"Hey."

"Hey."

All right, so far so good.

"How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Long shift, but it's over and I'm talking to you. Life is good."

She winced.

"Right. I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Your tone isn't boding well for this discussion. This is it right? The 'we're finished' talk?"

"I'm sorry Josh."

She heard him take a deep breath. How hard was he going to make this?

"Was it me?"

Her heart broke a little bit for him. How could she think dumping a perfectly nice guy could be anything but difficult?

"No, of course it isn't you. It's just you and me. I don't think that it's working. I really am sorry."

"Is it him?"

"Who?"

"The writer."

"Why would you think that?"

"C'mon Kate."

"I'm serious! What do you mean? Because if you think I…"

Indignation began to boil in her chest. He couldn't possible think...

"God no!" He rushed to stop her. "I know you'd never cheat on me."

"Okay, but I still don't understand."

"Well," he cleared his throat, clearly wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say "He's in love with you and you two are remarkably close. I thought he might have been part of the decision you made about us. That's all. I would never imply that you were unfaithful."

Kate had stopped listening after the words: "He's in love with you."

"Why would you think he's in love with me?"

"Kate, we all saw his face when I came to pick you up that day. The man looked like he was going to be sick."

"He did?"

Had Castle been hurting all this time?

"Kate, I hope you'll forgive me, but, considering the circumstances, I don't really want to be having this conversation."

"Sorry, of course, I'll let you go."

"Well, good bye Kate."

"Bye Josh."

_Click._

The line went dead and Kate's first thoughts were that she could now understand Castle's mood this morning. She had just ended a five month long relationship and felt…nothing, relief, excitement about the possibilities that her newfound freedom allowed.

She thought back to what Josh had said. Was Castle in love with her? She knew there was a spark between them, but she never thought that Castle had anything but an easy time going from woman to woman. Her 'one and done' feelings recoiled at everything that she'd always believed that Richard Castle embodied, but last year she began to think that maybe she'd misjudged him. The reappearance of Gina had caused her to rethink her conclusions, but maybe she had been right the first time? Lanie was right, there definitely was a side to Castle that he hid behind his writer, playboy persona, but had that hidden part been hurt as badly as she had? Was it possible?

She'd always made a point of protecting herself from him, from the very beginning and maybe he had been doing the same. She suspected that there were more layers to the Richard Castle onion than she ever considered.

TBC


	4. Cards on the Table

**Alright, so here's chapter four. It's a bit shorter, and I know they're not actually camping yet, but at least we're off on the trip. That has to merit a few more reivews, right? A huge thank you for all your comments so far!**

**So, here's what I'd like from you guys: I'm not a camper, nor will I ever be and I'm sort of at a loss as to what activities you do while camping. I know the basics: canoeing, campfire, swimming...anything else that I should include? **

**Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, just for fun. **

* * *

Light poured through her blinds when Kate finally awoke at nine in the morning. She stretched and smiled. No dead bodies, no interviews, no six in the morning wake up call…this was already a good weekend. And she hadn't even seen Castle yet. Yeah, that's right, she'd gone there.

She and Castle had both requested the day off, which the Captain was happy to grant, mumbling something about how if he had known that a charm smile from Castle was all it would take to get her to take a day off he would have enlisted his help sooner.

Castle et al. were coming to pick her up at ten. She had packed the night before so that she could take her time this morning. Packing had turned out to be much more of a chore than she'd anticipated, but it seemed that she just couldn't settle on an outfit without considering what Castle would think of it. Was she pathetic or what? She wasn't even dating the man and she was already worrying about his opinion of her. Who was she kidding? His opinion had always mattered a lot more than she was ever comfortable admitting.

When she met Castle in the parking lot of her building, duffel bag in hand, she was surprise to note that he was the sole occupant of the vehicle.

"Where's Alexis?" She questioned as she settled into her seat.

"Driving up with Ashley," he grunted. "This is our weekend, _ours,_ and she wants to ride with him. They're taking is car, _alone._"

"Oh Castle," she said, patting his arm. "You know what it feels like to be in love. Give her a break."

He cast a sidelong glance at her and she couldn't help but meet it.

Just as quickly his eyes back on the road and he smiled. "True."

Kate had to bite her bottom lip to stop the grin that was threatening to spread across her face.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but it's just me and you for the next three hours."

"I'm already regretting this trip," she deadpanned.

"Ho ho, aren't you the funny one? If you can contain the biting, sarcastic remarks I may just let you pick the music."

"Funny," she said, reaching for the dial. "I was about to make you the same offer."

. . .

Despite what she had said, from the moment Kate had gotten into Castle's car, she'd known that she'd made the right decision to come. It was two hours into the drive and they had stopped at a rest station for coffee and a donut, courtesy of Castle, sang along to a ton of silly songs on the radio and played a rousing game of twenty questions. Kate couldn't deny that this was something she could get used to.

"Marie Antoinette!" said Castle, grinning triumphantly.

Kate groaned. "Who even asks: 'Did she have her head chopped off?'"

"I told you I was good at this game," he gloated.

"I demand a rematch later."

"Glutton for punishment, eh?"

He was grinning at her and all she could think about is how she could get lost in the blue of his eyes. A whole weekend of this.

_You have no idea. _

"Apparently."

Smiling softly at him, she turned and looked out her window.

"Beckett?"

"Kate."

'What?"

"Call me Kate."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, you've never asked me to call you Kate."

"We've always been at work."

"So I can only call you Kate this weekend?"

"No, only when we're not at work."

"Ah, so you're planning on spending more time with me outside the office in the near future?"

He had her there. What could she say to that? She could simply respond with the answer that sufficed every time: a glare, but maybe this situation required more. If she was considering this then avoiding the issue wasn't going to get her anywhere. Might as well take the opportunity to test the waters.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"No," he said, attempting to contain his excitement. "It definitely would not be."

They paused for a moment before she remembered…

"What were you going to say?"

"When?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just now, before I interrupted you."

"Oh, yeah. I was going to ask you what made you decide to come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know. I mean, the last time I invited you on a weekend away, you…you didn't seem all that thrilled." A very diplomatic recovery.

She knew what he had left unspoken: how she had lied to him and turned him down, apparently without giving his offer a second thought. Not a day went by that she didn't wonder what that weekend would have been like. Her and Castle with the house in the Hamptons all to themselves…She tried not to dwell on her past mistakes, but she couldn't help it. This weekend just might be the opportunity to make up for what she could have had all those months ago.

"I guess now is just a better time."

"A better time for what?"

"Castle," she said warningly. Did he really want to talk about this now?

"I just…I want to know…" He smirked at her. "Am I making this more difficult than it has to be?"

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't."

"Ha, that's generally you're area to shine."

Looking down at her hands she tried to hide her hurt expression.

"I don't mean to. I'm not good at relationships Castle, of any kind. I don't make a very good friend, the only ones I have are at work, and when it comes to relationships…I just don't take them very lightly Castle. I can't be like you that way."

He didn't say anything for a moment, and she saw a look flit across his face and realized how her last statement sounded, but before she could qualify her words he broke the silence.

"Kate." His voice was soft. "I didn't mean it that way and please, never think that you aren't a good friend. You put up with so much from me. You're probably the first real friend I've had in years. The first person who didn't want to know me for the fame or the benefits that come with being friends with a celebrity."

Once again she wondered about her assumptions regarding Castle and how much he enjoyed the life he appeared to lead. How would it feel to meet new people and be forced to question their motives, to be hurt by people who were only attracted to the material things you could offer them? She felt the need to reassure him that not everyone viewed him as the golden goose.

"You're easy to be friends with Castle and you know you put up with just as much as I do." She knew she was blushing, but she wanted to say it; wanted to let him know that he was her exception and that for some reason, whatever relationship they had felt so natural it was almost shocking. "Whatever it is between us, it's always been effortless…and that's what makes it so difficult…what made it so difficult this summer."

Suddenly she felt his hand on hers.

"I understand and I just want to say that there's no pressure this weekend Kate. Whatever did or didn't happen before the summer…" How did he say this? "Maybe that just wasn't the right time." He gave her words back to her and waited for her to respond.

"And maybe now it is?"

Was this the right time? He knew what he wanted, had always wanted, but the last time he'd let her know, things didn't exactly go the way he planned. No, she was looking at him with vulnerable eyes and he knew this weekend had a much better chance at a favourable outcome if he laid his cards on the table now…or at least gave her a glimpse at his hand.

"Only if you want it to be."

She was speechless. Had he really put himself out there like that? No pressure…right.

"Well," she started. "That's good to know."

Wow, smooth.

Could they really do this? Could she do this? At least she knew where he stood now. The ball was in her court, but being with Castle, hanging out like this…the pressure wasn't there. She didn't feel stifled or trapped into making a decision. She felt…relieved. She was heading into the weekend with her eyes and heart open to the possibility that it might change her life forever. She turned a grin on him and he actually looked surprised. She wondered what he was expecting, to get shot down again?

She'd seen the hurt on his face when she suggested that he viewed relationships as money in the hand. She shouldn't have said that. The Rick Castle she knew, even if he did date a lot, didn't take anything lightly that pertained to the people he genuinely cared about and he had proved to her time again that she had the privilege of being of of those people. He really did deserve more respect and credit than she'd given him in the past.

"Okay," he said, clearing his throat. "…now that we've cleared that up…it's your turn to guess, and there's no way you're going to figure this one out."

"You're on."

TBC


	5. Charmers

**Hello all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and to everyone who has put the story on alert. Here's the next instalment. As the Christmas season picks up I probably won't be posting as often and so I'll try to get a couple chapters up quickly before the mayhem begins. **

**Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, just for fun. **

* * *

"Who goes camping in November?" Beckett questioned as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of her jacket. She'd never really stopped to consider the cold while she'd been deciding whether or not to accompany Castle on this potentially life altering weekend.

Castle had the grace to look almost guilty before explaining: "That's my fault really. My book tours, interviews and, in general, busy schedule usually force us to wait until November for a free weekend. It means no swimming and no obscenely late nights around the campfire, but other than that it's still a pretty typical camping weekend."

Beckett nodded. She knew that Castle's life as a best-selling author was a hectic one. She found herself wondering absently how she'd deal with it once they were officially dating. She knew she shouldn't be having thoughts of that kind yet, but she just couldn't help it. As she watched him rub his hands together and smile at her she simply basked in the warmth that surged inside her.

"Just tell me if you ever need a good warming up, Detective."

At least the man was dependable.

"I thought I told you to call me Kate."

"I know, but calling you Detective makes my lewd comments sound all the more cheeky."

Kate rolled her eyes, but offered him a smile.

"Whatever Castle."

Castle and Beckett had been the first ones to arrive at the campground and began to unpack as they waited for the others to show up.

"You'll be bunking with Alexis, if that's alright?"

"Of course, but I have to ask: is it for lack of tents, which I highly doubt, or because you fear potential night-time rendezvous between her and her boyfriend one tent over."

"They're bringing a pop up trailer."

"Castle/" There was the warning tone again.

"Fine, the latter. It's not that I don't trust Alexis though. Please, please don't tell her."

"I thought you liked Ashley."

"I do, I do, but you know, they're teenagers and if he's anything remotely like I was at that age he won't…you know…"

"Be able to control himself?"

Castle blushed and Beckett almost giggled.

"I love these revealing glimpses into your past Castle."

"Hey, I was just being a normal teenage boy."

"Yes well, bear in mind that while I'm only one tent over, I'm also in a tent with your daughter. So let's hope you've acquired some self control since then."

She bit back a smile as she turned and sauntered toward the vehicle.

Castle groaned, but felt relief course through him. After their conversation he had begun to panic. Had it been too soon to reveal his intentions? Had she really responded as well as he'd imagined. It appeared that she had…possibly better than he'd thought.

Damn, it was going to be a fantastic weekend.

…

It was forty-five minutes later and everyone had managed to navigate the park roads and find the campsite. Ashley's parents had gotten lost a couple times and Kate could swear that she already saw in the boy's mother's face more than a hint of regret at agreeing to a weekend away from a warm bed and indoor plumbing.

Kate and Alexis were working at erecting their sleeping quarters when the teen surprised her.

"I'm really glad you're here Detective."

"Please, call me Kate. If we 're going to be spending two nights in the same tent I think we can assume a first name basis."

Alexis smiled and Kate was struck by how much of her father she saw. It was no secret that while in personality Alexis was very much a Castle, despite those responsible tendencies, her appearance was all her mother, but in the gentle smile and warm gaze she could definitely see Rick reflected in his daughter's face. She looked from daughter to father, who was working alone on his one man tent, and was even more certain that this was something she'd have so much fun being a part of.

"Sure Kate. I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to come."

"You do know that I'm not here to keep your dad away from you and your boyfriend, right?" Kate joked.

"Yes," said Alexis dryly. "I do know that…he's made sure that I'm aware of that fact."

"Alright, just so we're clear."

"No, I'm just happy to see him happy. You make him happy."

Kate focused on her work, hammering one tent peg into the soft earth.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Kate," Alexis chided, and Beckett had a flashback to being scolded by her mother. "I don't know what happened in May, but he hasn't really been the same."

"I haven't noticed any real changes," Kate mused aloud.

"I know, he's still his same ridiculous, over confident, hyper self, but something's been a bit off and…I hope you don't mind me saying so…it's really only been this last week that I've seen him completely back to his regular self."

"That's…uh…good. He was probably just looking forward to spending the weekend with you."

"Kate," the teenager scoffed. "He sees me every day. We live together. We spend pretty much all of our time together. It's not me he's excited about spending some quality time with."

"Alexis, I don't even know if…"

"I'm not saying this to scare you Kate, but I see the way you look at each other. I see how happy my dad is when you're around. It's not just the silly girl in love side of me that knows what you have, but the realist as well. The connection that you share with my dad isn't one that comes along for everyone. Don't pass it up."

It seemed as though everything and everyone were conspiring this weekend to force a particular outcome.

"I'm not that stupid," she said softly to Alexis. "I just...I won't lie, but I'm a bit nervous."

Alexis nodded sagely.

"Kate I know how dad comes across to the media and to his fans and what you would be forced to deal with, but the guy that fences and plays laser tag with me…he's the real deal. I feel weird saying this about my dad, but…you should go for it."

"You don't mind?"

"Kate, are you kidding? I'm not a spoiled little girl. I know that in two years I'll be gone and dad will be alone…with grandma. Please, if not for him then do it for her. They will drive each other mad."

Kate had to laugh. Castle actually raised this young woman?

"So, you have my full approval and consent."

"Thank you Alexis. You don't know what that means to me, but I really don't know what's going to happen. I have a pretty fair idea, but you never know."

Kate knew what happened when you got your hopes up about things; they slipped away from you, like so much dust, but maybe this time things would be different.

Castle meandered over from his complete project and put his arm around his daughter.

"You two being good?"

"Good is such a relative concept Dad," said his daughter, giving him a smile full of mischief. "I was just telling Kate how excited you've been about this trip and how I'm pretty sure I can pinpoint the reason, and it's not even the s'mores."

"You…" Castle spluttered and moved to tackle her. She managed to evade his grasp and ran over to her boyfriend who was struggling to help his parents with their trailer.

"I thought we'd had that discussion about not embarrassing her old man in front of a pretty girl," said Castle, making a nearly full recovery apart from the slight blush on his face.

Kate smiled fondly after the teenager, appreciating her even more for her ability to keep her dad in line and on his toes.

"She's a wonderful girl, Castle."

"I'd say it wasn't me, but you definitely wouldn't believe it was Martha." He followed her gaze to his daughter, where she stood charming Ashley's entire family and showing them how to properly set up a pop up trailer. "She's probably the only thing I've done right."

"I wouldn't say that Castle….you're not a half bad author, and if we disregard all the glaring personality flaws you might just have a chance at measuring up."

"Ouch, c'mon Kate, I have to have a few redeemable qualities."

He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space.

"I have to have something to offer or else I'd better not bother trying to convince you to give me a second chance at all."

Kate slapped his arm lightly and smiled, but refused to meet his eyes. "You know you do."

"But do you? If you're going to make the right decision you have to have all the facts first. If there's ever anything you want to know Kate, anything you're not sure of or want to ask me, I want you to know that you can discuss it with me. We've always been good at the communication thing and I don't want that to change now that I've…you know…let you know where I stand on this…thing."

Kate nodded. Was it just her or was Richard Castle turning out to be more perfect than she ever imagined? He was still just Richard Castle: silly, annoying, pain in the ass, but despite all that, she was pretty sure that he was just what she'd been looking for.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

Castle looked at her expectantly.

Her brow crinkled in confusion. Was he waiting for something?

"What?"

"Go ahead, ask me a question."

"Castle," she whined, exasperation seeping into her voice.

"I mean it. I want you to ask me something right now."

Kate paused, thought.

"Now that you've put me on the spot I can't think of anything."

"I've just offered to lay myself bear, emotionally or physically, either offer stands, and you can't think of anything?"

She groaned.

"You do know that at this moment I'm having to remind myself why I'm even considering this."

"Don't fight it Detective. I'm confident you'll come to the right conclusion."

"There's no right or wrong to this Castle."

Castle's eyes became tender and she knew she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

"I think you know that's not true."

They just stood, and looked…and looked some more.

Okay, she thought, this was a bit too intimate to be sharing with the other occupants of the campsite and she knew that, above all, she didn't want to lead him on before she'd made up her mind.

"Okay," she mumbled.

He sensed her mild discomfort and stepped away.

They turned and began walking toward their fellow campers.

"You know, I'm still waiting Kate."

God, was he persistent. She stopped and thought for a moment before going in for the kill.

"Fine, how hard did you cry at the end of Titanic?"

"Man, you don't pull any punches do you?"

Her foot tapped the ground impatiently as she regarded him with an unwavering gaze, calculated to make him squirm as many others in his place had done before him.

"I'm waiting."

"Okay…only a little bit…and if Alexis says otherwise then she's a dirty liar."

Kate chuckled. "You are so full of it."

He loved that he could make her laugh…so did she.

"Just think Detective, you can learn that and a whole lot more if you'll just accept my once in a lifetime offer."

"At the incredibly low price of surrendering my freedom and sanity?"

"Aw, don't think of it like that; look at what you'd be gaining."

He held his arms out.

"Hmmm," she said, looking him up and down. "Somewhat impressive, but your offer will require a bit more consideration."

"You're such a tease Detective…I love it."

"You would."

"It's not the only thing I appreciate..."

He stepped close again. How was she supposed to make a rational decision if he was constantly clouding her judgment this way?

"You sure know how to lay it on thick." She knew she should be putting some distance between her, but God help her if her feet weren't rooted to the spot.

"You've got a smokin' body too."

That did it. She managed to put another foot between them.

"And then you go and say something like that."

He looked affronted.

"Hey, I will not be forced into all that tender, lovey dovey crap until I know I'll get some return on it."

"Ever the romantic, eh? You know that out of the two of us you're the one that buys into all that 'tender, lovey dovey crap'."

Conceding defeat, he signalled for her to keep it down.

"I know, but shhh, it's not exactly manly to admit to that, now is it? That's for only you to know."

She smiled. This man really was one of a kind.

Soon it was time to get ready for dinner and Castle pulled out the hot dogs and pointed sticks that Alexis had insisted that she and Ashley could find in the woods…on their own.

Despite the questionable food and chilly weather, Kate was already having an awesome time.

TBC

* * *

**Please, with the season of giving bearing down on us, please, please, please gift me with a review:)**


	6. Meet the Parents

**So, since I had a day off of work due to the blizzard that hit last night you guys get this chapter earlier than expected. This is the official 'Meet the Parents' chapter. This was supposed to happen in the last chapter, but it ran away with itself. **

**For all of you that noticed so far, I know his eyes are blue and I wrote brown...my bad. Don't know where my head was. **

**Reviews are always, always appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, just for fun. **

* * *

"Kate, I don't think you've officially met Ashley's mom and dad." Alexis introduce Ashley's parents to the person she hoped would be the much needed buffer between her dad and the potential end of her relationship with Ashley. Who ever thought the group of them going camping together was a good idea? "Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, this is Detective Kate Beckett, my dad's partner at work."

"More like my boss," Castle interjected.

"I thought you were a famous writer." Ashley's mother asked shyly and looked almost confused as she tried to piece together the enigma that was her son's girlfriend's father.

"He is," said Kate. "A couple years ago he joined my team to do some research for his books…and never left."

"I imagine that his...crime novels might make him somewhat useful," Mr. Robinson said doubtfully.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" asked Kate. "I just think he's developed a taste for cop work. It is much more rewarding than sitting around writing all day." It was clear that she joking, but Ashley's economist father rushed to agree with her, not an advocate of popular culture in general.

"I couldn't agree more, Detective. Novels, like television shows and modern music, are signs of our declining culture. It wasn't only fifty years ago that children were forced to make better use of their time." Before the man could continue to hold forth on what was apparently one of his favourite topics, Kate cut him off.

"I do have a lot of respect for what Rick does. The horrors and the tragedy that I witness on the job almost daily force me to realize how necessary novels are, and movies and television. We need to be reminded that there's love in the world, light, and that good can triumph over evil. Books like Rick's accomplish that very important task."

Castle watched with pride as the woman he'd come to love defended his, admittedly somewhat childish, career.

Ashley's dad paused and considered. "I do see what you mean Detective."

"Don't get me wrong. I do think Castle is a child most of the time."

Everyone laughed and Castle pretended to look offended.

"How come those arguments didn't come up when I was defending the cultural relativity of Star Wars?"

"Because we can't let Ryan and Esposito see us getting along, nothing would make sense to them after that."

"Good point."

Dinner passed in friendly conversation. Kate charmed Ashley's mom, working to draw the introverted woman out as Castle politely asked Mr. Robinson about his work.

After an hour had passed, and the two teenagers had disappeared on a walk, Kate stood up and began collecting the plates.

"I'll help you, Kate," Ashley's mom volunteered, standing up and reaching for a couple empty soda cans.

"That's really alright. There's not much to do. Rick will help me."

"Please let me give you a hand." The woman's look was almost timid as she offered Beckett her services.

"Thank you very much…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name before."

"I'm Shari."

'Well, Shari. Let's clean up the remains of this less than stellar meal and put them to rest."

They began collecting the garbage after sending the men into the woods to find some more firewood.

"I take it you're not much of a camper then," said Shari, struggling to open one of the industrial size garbage bags that Rick had insisted they'd need.

"I'm not. I haven't camped in a very long time, but Castle was adamant that I come, so here I am."

"I know. I really wasn't all that sold on the idea, but Tom wanted to come so badly. As much as he pretends that he doesn't particularly like Richard, he really is very intrigued by him."

Kate smirked."Castle has that affect on a lot of people."

Shari looked away from Kate before asking.

"Are you together?"

For the first time Kate had to think about her answer. Until she made her decision, she was going to represent their relationship as entirely platonic.

"No, we're not. We're just friends."

Instantly flustered, Shari stammered: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You two just seem so close."

Kate took pity on the woman.

"We are close and don't worry, most people are much more blunt in their inquiry."

Sherry managed a smile as they continued working.

. . .

Castle pushed a branch out of his face as he and his companion navigated the dark woods in search of firewood. He may have been conversing with Tom over dinner, but he had kept his eye on Kate, dazzled as he watched her include Ashley's mom. Tom hadn't seemed all that worried that his wife had spent the earlier part of the night looking as though she were on the verge of a panic attack. Kate had worked her magic though and the poor woman now appeared to be enjoying herself a little bit. He knew how grateful his daughter was as well. It was so important to her that this weekend went well and Castle knew that Kate had probably accompanied them this weekend for her sake as much as his.

God, she was amazing. He wished she'd hurry up and make a decision, but he didn't want to push her. This weekend was the perfect opportunity though and he wasn't going to hold back.

"Remind me to thank Kate later," Tom interrupted his thoughts. "I know that Shari doesn't always do well in social situations and I know that I'm not always the most attentive, getting too caught up in conversation to remember. She really made things much easier for her tonight."

"Beckett's pretty awesome like that," he said, smiling.

"You don't call your girlfriend by her first name?"

His girlfriend?

"Huh?"

"Kate…your girlfriend…why do you call her Beckett?"

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just really close friends."

"Close?" Tom's voice held too much innuendo for Castle's comfort.

"Yeah close. We've saved each other's lives, been there when the other was going through a rough time. There's not much I wouldn't do for her, but we're not dating."

"Why not?"

Did this man seriously think they were going to discuss his love life like they were a couple of teenage girls?

"I'm sorry Tom, but I don't really feel like discussing this with you. I hope you can appreciate that. I'm not trying to be irritable, but it isn't really any of your business."

Tom looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, that was forward of me."

Anxious to regain the easy atmosphere, Castle rushed to reassure him that no harm had been done.

"It's alright. Let's discuss a more mutual topic. Ashley and Alexis have been dating for a couple months now."

"I know. Alexis has been wonderful to have around. She's a very sweet girl."

Castle was ready to burst with pride. Always anxious to talk about his exceptional offspring he tried to keep himself from gushing.

"She is, isn't she? She's terrific. She practically raised me."

"I'd say I don't understand what you mean, but that would be a lie. She is a very mature young lady."

"She's been very happy and, while no father ever wants to admit that he's been replaced, your son has been very good to her."

'Well then at least we can agree on one thing: Whatever our shortcomings we really do have outstanding children."

"Amen to that."

Unfortunately for said children, they chose that moment to enter the clearing, which had unadvisedly been chosen for its seclusion and privacy, that they were making out in.

. . .

"I think we're going to turn in for the night," announced Tom around ten o'clock.

"Yes, it is getting very late," said Shari.

"Alright," said Kate, who had clearly slipped into the role of the hostess for the weekend. "It was very nice meeting both of you today."

"You as well, Kate." Shari gave the younger woman a genuine smile and once again Castle felt so much affection for her. If anyone could make this weekend run smoothly it was her.

Man, did he have it bad or what?

Castle watched as the older couple disappeared into their tent and then glanced over at his daughter who was staring dreamily at her boyfriend as he serenaded her with his guitar.

"C'mon," he said, motioning to Kate to follow him.

She immediately stood up, a shocking move on her part, and joined him at the edge of the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, when we were out searching for firewood I noticed the perfect clearing for stargazing and you can't go camping without going stargazing?"

"You can't?"

"It should be a crime."

As they made their way into the forest Kate felt Castle's hand brush against hers. She knew what he was up to, but quietly reached for his hand anyway. The more time she spent with him the more his little games became endearing as opposed to annoying. She laced their fingers together and gave him a soft smile before turning her head to take in the moonlit scenery. It really was incredibly romantic and she could feel herself succumbing to its spell.

Castle squeezed her hand gently, not wanting to halt the progress she was allowing them to make, but man did he ever feel good!

"Here we are." He tugged lightly on her hand; causing her to stop.

He sat down on the ground and gently pulled her down beside him.

As she settled on the ground she looked over at him, The moon lit up his warm blue eyes and she smiled.

"It was a good night."

"It was, wasn't it? It went much better than I expected. You really were amazing with Shari. Thank you." He squeezed her hand again and the warmth of his palm travelled up her arm.

"I really didn't do anything. She's just one of those people that take a bit more effort. We had a very nice conversation after you two left."

"Really, what did you talk about?"

He could see her blush in the bright moonlight.

"You. It appears that her husband is very intrigued by you."

He threw her a cocky grin. "I have that affect on most people."

She laughed at his words.

"I actually told her the exact same thing."

"Really?" He slipped into one of his favourite personas; the rogue. "Do I intrigue you Detective? Do you want to solve the mystery that is Richard Castle?"

She chuckled.

"It's too late Rick. I've already got you figured out."

He looked at her a bit more seriously.

"Do you Kate?"

"I think I do."

"Then enlighten me."

"You just like talking about yourself." She waved him off.

"Kate." His voice was low and she couldn't help but shiver. He put his arm around her before he continued and she wondered if she'd be able to concentrate on a word he said, but his demeanour suggested that what he had to say was important and so she tried to give him her undivided attention. "Earlier you said you couldn't take relationships as lightly as I do."

She winced as she remembered implying that he adopted a cavalier attitude toward his relationships.

"If you really know me, then you know that's not true."

At that moment she got a glimpse of the insecurity and vulnerability that Castle hid underneath all his bravado and cockiness.

"I do know Rick. There are moments when I have my doubts; when I think you really are the man you pretend to be for your fans, but I know how much you love your daughter, and despite all protests, your mother. I see how you look out for Ryan and Esposito, in your own way…and me. I know you care about me Rick. I know the capacity you have to care about others. It's one of the things I admire the most about you."

Wow, he thought. She really did know him.

"Admire implies respect, you know."

"I do know. I've always respected you on some level, for the way you were with Alexis. At first that was it, but the longer we worked together the more I realized that yes, you can be ridiculous, arrogant, annoying, but you're genuine and you really are very helpful…that's why I let you stick around."

He leaned close. "Is that the only reason?"

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Maybe I just liked having you around."

His heart felt so full in that moment that he couldn't hold himself back. He dipped his head and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I liked being around…that's why I never left."

With that he lay back on the grass, pulling her down to lay next to him.

After that chaste kiss all she wanted was to feel close to him. She pressed against his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

With her warm breath on his neck and soft hair brushing his cheek he wanted nothing more than to roll her onto her back and kiss her senseless, but things were going so well, and he knew they would get there eventually if he just had patience. He could give that to her. He would simply enjoy where they were now and really, that wasn't very hard to do.

They didn't move from that position until much later when they finally made their way back to the campsite.

She smiled up at him, suddenly shy after the intimate position they had spent the last hour and a half in.

"Thanks," she whispered, wary of waking the others. "That was fun."

"It was," he agreed, giving her another peck on the forehead before slipping into his tent.

Kate let out an audible sight, giving the sky full of stars one last glance before making her way over to her own tent.

As she slid into her sleeping bag she wished the sleeping girl next to her a silent good night before wondering if she was going to get any sleep at all knowing that the man whose kiss still lingered on her forehead was only sleeping a few feet away.

TBC


End file.
